


Devil in Disguise

by milkovichs



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkovichs/pseuds/milkovichs
Summary: 5 years had passed since a couple of kids committed 'suicide' at Westerburg High, and now Veronica was in college. She was sure she had left her old life behind, completely forgotten about it. At least, that was the case until Heather Chandler somehow walked back into it, again.





	1. Chapter 1

There was an impatient knock on the door, it was 5 am and Tuesday, who the fuck was knocking this late? Then again, Veronica was up this late. Mostly due to her insomnia and she was doing her missing assignments since she had skipped her computer science class. At first, Veronica ignored the knock, thinking it was just some drunk idiot at the wrong door, but when she heard the knock again, louder then before, that's when she got out of bed in a sluggish manner, with a groan escaping her lips. She stretched her arms and grabbed the handle, turning it slowly, and god knows how much she regretted it, that what she saw in front of her was what she had been trying to escape and forget about for the last 5 years. The person in front of her, her worst fucking _nightmare_ , and probably one of the many reasons why she couldn't sleep at night was Heather Chandler.

"Surprise, _bitch,_ bet you thought you'd seen the last of me." 

Completely ignoring her words, Veronica stared at the girl in complete disbelief. _No, it couldn't be, this is just my imagination, right? Yeah, it has to be!_ Back in high school, after Heather committed ' _suicide,_ ' Veronica still saw the blonde girl, well, not really saw, just imagined it. Heather was like an guardian angel, although, not much of an angel.. Veronica often heard her voice and saw her when she was in trouble or distress. Sometimes, she even saw and heard Ram and Kurt's voices too. She thought she was going crazy over how real it felt. Although, she didn't feel like she was imagining this, but how―how is she even―how could she even be here when she was supposed to be.. " _Dead,"_ when the word came out of her mouth it sounded like a young child saying a bad word for the first time, "You're not.. Dead." It was more of a statement then a question. Words were escaping her mouth without her realizing, she had no control when it came to the other girl. 

" _Unfortunately,_ you aren't either." 

"Why―How the fuck are you even―"

"Alive?" Was all she said, pushing past the bewildered brunet and observing her room. Blue blanket, light blue and white pillows, two fuzzy chairs, gray computer, homework and essays scattered all around the floor, and a small book shelf in the corner, typical Veronica. Soon, she sat down on the bed, crossing her legs, smirk filling her lips for some reason as she stared directly at Veronica, "Wow. That's really what you're asking me right now? No, _'How are you?'_ or _'How's your day been?'_ Can't you ever just be _normal_?" 

"Heather," she started, she had closed the door and was now standing tall in front of the girl, her tone was serious and sharp. She had been glaring hard at Heather but her face soften and she sighed, she felt somewhat.. bad. Not sure why, and now her tone was a bit more defensive, "Just―can you just explain yourself? _Please_?"

"Explain _myself_?" She laughed, dry and bitter, a bit too hard as well, and now she was standing up, directly in Veronica's face, about an inch or two taller then her. She wasn't playing around anymore, in fact, this is probably the most serious she looked, ever. "You want me to explain myself? How about you explain yourself, you backstabbing bitch! Wanna start by explaining why the fuck you tried to kill me? Rather yet, explain why the hell you told the world I committed fucking suicide?" 

Veronica swallowed, hard. Eyes quickly diverting to the ground. Her body became completely still, she physically couldn't move, like someone was holding her back. 5 years―5 goddamn years she had been trying to avoid _this._ Forget it. Shut it out completely because that was the past, it wasn't who she was anymore. But seeing Heather here, right in front of her, completely alive and breathing, made those 5 years feel like nothing. Just some fantasy or lucid dream she was living. She realized she had been holding in a breath for too long, so she exhaled, and was now looking back at Heather. " _It's a long story,_ " was all she could manage to say at the moment.

"Oh! I've got time, y'know, unless you plan on trying to kill me again." 

_This was going to be a long night._


	2. Chapter 2

" _So_ ," Veronica started, looking away gawky. She didn't really know what to say, she just wanted to break the awkward silence. She was now sitting on the bed with Heather, a big gap in between them. Heather was facing straight towards the wall while Veronica was facing her. A water bottle was right next to Heather, Veronica had gave it to her to be nice and Heather refused to drink it and said, _"Last time you gave me something to drink, I almost died."_ There were so many questions running in Veronica's head, but she didn't know what to ask first. She looked up at Heather, whom was still not looking at her, she wondered what she was thinking. 

"So?" Heather asked back. 

"I..I don't know what to say." She answered, truthfully.

"I do. Answer my question."

"What question?"

"Why you tried to kill me." Heather asked, now looking at Veronica. 

"Heather, I just―I don't want to talk about me. You. I want to talk about you first. Where―Why―No. How did you get here?"

Heather eyed Veronica, for the first time, actually noticing how much she's changed. Her hair had grown a bit longer, the way she dressed, and she wasn't as organized like she used to be. But then Heather looked in eyes. No matter how much Veronica changed her physical appearance, she was still the scared, pathetic, little girl was she when she was 17. "A bus." She finally replied.

"A bus?"

"Yes. It's like a car but longer and filled with strangers, Veronica."

"No! No. That's not what I mean't. It's just―Just that you _never_ took a bus, not even the school bus. You thought they smelled gross and were stupid." Veronica said, almost letting out a laugh. 

"Well, does it _look_ like I have a fucking car now?"

" _Right_." Veronica grunted through her teeth. "How'd you find me?"

"Went on some social media site. Searched up, _'Pathetic backstabbing bitch,'_ when you didn't pop up, I just searched Veronica Sawyer."

" _Funny_." Veronica scoffed, rolling her eyes, making a face of disgust. Heather was mad, Veronica knew that for a fact. But she didn't have to he such a _bitch_ when Veronica was actually trying to be nice.

"There's only one bed," Heather noticed, "I'm guessing you live alone? Or does your emo ass boyfriend live with you too? Ew, did you guys move in together? That's disgusting."

 _Boyfriend._ A word she hadn't used in awhile. A word she had tried to avoid. A word she didn't even know existed anymore. J.D., Veronica hadn't thought about him for awhile. She didn't want to think of him because at first, all she thought about was the happiness. How happy they made each other. How they thought they were good for each other. How much they loved each other. Then, she thought of the pain. The physical and emotional pain they both caused each other. How they killed people and actually thought they were making the world a better place. Deep down inside, Veronica wished she saw J.D. like how she thought she saw Ram, Kurt, and Heather. She just wanted to see him one more time, without him _crying_. She just wanted to hold him one more time, without him shaking and trembling in _fear_. She just wanted to say she loved him one more time, without him _disappearing._

"We don't talk anymore." 

"Why? You guys finally broke up?" 

"He's," _I can't―Why am I―I shouldn't,_ "J.D's," _Veronica stop. She doesn't need to know, it's none of her business, she doesn't care, she never liked you or him._ "He's dead." _God damn it, Veronica!_

A long beam of silence passed. What was Heather thinking? Was she shocked? Did she care? Did she feel bad? 

"How?" Her voice was soft.

Veronica was taken back, Heather genuinely cared? She was actually concerned? A small smile couldn't help but form her lips. "Suicide." Veronica said, almost a whisper but loud enough for Heather to hear.

"Ah," Heather looked down, thinking for a moment. Veronica studied her face, she couldn't tell what she was thinking. "Well," Heather looked back at her, a big wide smile, "If I was dating you, I'd want to kill myself too!" She laughed, to the point where her stomach was hurting. 

Veronica felt like throwing up. Punching her. What scared her most was that.. She thought about killing her, again. Right here, right now. She was stupid to think that Heather actually changed. People like Heather never change. Veronica stormed up from where she was sitting and looked directly at Heather, who was wiping a few tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. Veronica had tears in her eyes too. But not from laughing, from _sadness. Hatred. Guilt._

"Why would―Why―What the fuck is wrong with you?" She yelled, she knew she shouldn't have, people in other rooms would hear and become suspicious, but she didn't care. "I loved him! I loved him so much! You knew that. Wait, no. You probably didn't, because you're a fucking _asshole_! You never liked me or was interested enough to ask about me. It was always about you! Fuck you. Do you even have a heart?" Veronica stumbled over her hands, she was choking through her tears. 

"Do I have a heart?" Heather laughed, " _This_ coming from the girl who almost killed me."

Veronica threw her hands up in frustration, it was like talking to a 7 year old, she grabbed her phone, and headed towards the door. She opened it, and looked back at Heather, "You wanna know why I tried killing you?" She wasn't yelling anymore, her eyes were red and sore from tears and her voice was broken and low. "It's because you were a fucking bitch that everyone pretended to care about. When I saw your body laying on the ground, the only thing shocking thing was that no one tried to kill you before me. I'm sure everyone thought about murdering you at one point in life, even your closest friends." And with that, Veronica left, slamming the door to let Heather know she was pissed off. 

Heather chuckled, laughing at Veronica's words. But after a couple minutes, she knew she wasn't laughing anymore. She was crying. 


End file.
